Morningflower
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |apprentice=Morningpaw |queen=Morningflower |warrior=Morningflower |elder=Morningflower |mother=Wrenflight |father=Stagleap |sister=Ashfoot |brother=Onestar |mate=Cloudrunner |son=Gorsepaw |children=Storkkit, Quailkit |mentor=Tallstar |app=Unknown |livebooks = The Prophecies Begin, Firestar's Quest, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Novellas, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Morningflower is a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Morningflower was a WindClan warrior under Tallstar's leadership in the forest territories. She was born to Stagleap and Wrenflight with her siblings, Ashfoot and Onewhisker. As an apprentice, Morningpaw was mentored by Tallstar. After earning her warrior name, Morningflower and the rest of her Clan were exiled by Brokenstar and ShadowClan. While in exile, she gave birth to Cloudrunner's kits, Gorsepaw, Storkkit, and Quailkit. Fireheart and Graystripe bring WindClan home and Morningflower allowed Fireheart to carry Gorsekit. Because of her friendship with Fireheart, she spared him when WindClan attacked ThunderClan for harboring Brokenstar. Gorsepaw soon became an apprentice with Morningflower's brother, Onewhisker, as his mentor. However, Gorsepaw was murdered by Tigerstar when TigerClan attacked their camp. Morningflower avenged her son's death in the battle against BloodClan. Afterwards, she retired to the elders' den and participated on the Great Journey. She fell ill when Mothwing accidentally gave the elders tainted water, but recovered and spent the rest of her days in the elders' den. History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice :Morningflower is mentioned in the prologue. She is a heavily pregnant queen, and needs to rest. :When WindClan makes the return journey home, she had since given birth to a kit. Morningflower is still exhausted from her kitting and from being so far away from home, so she needs constant help from her Clanmates and Fireheart. When she gets tired from carrying her newborn, Fireheart offers to help. She is suspicious, but soon softens after she sees the compassion in his eyes. Fireheart stays close to her so she can see her son. This is the beginning of a bond between the two. :As they cross the Thunderpath, Morningflower carries her kit across, with Fireheart by her side. Later, when Barkface sees a sign from StarClan in the clouds, he yells, and Morningflower calls out, worried. :When WindClan gets home, she thanks Fireheart and is overjoyed at being home. She immediately heads to the nursery to start making a nest for her kit and herself. As Fireheart leaves, it is mentioned that he wanted to see Morningflower settled in the nursery. Forest of Secrets :Along with the rest of WindClan, Morningflower is outraged when she finds out that ThunderClan is harboring Brokenstar. She takes part in the surprise attack on ThunderClan, and is seen fighting with Longtail. Then, she attacks Fireheart, not realizing at first who he is, but then recognizes him and stops, remembering their friendship. Morningflower leaves Fireheart alone and continues fighting. Rising Storm : When Onewhisker greets Firestar at a Gathering, he mentions that Morningflower's kit, Gorsepaw, is now an apprentice and is attending his first Gathering. A Dangerous Path :Morningflower's son is now an apprentice and Onewhisker is his mentor. Fireheart recognizes him at a Gathering, and Onewhisker introduces his apprentice to the ThunderClan warrior. Gorsepaw shyly tells Fireheart that Morningflower had told him about he had carried him across the Thunderpath when WindClan returned home. :Morningflower is seen in the battle line during the confrontation between WindClan and ThunderClan, standing next to Onewhisker and Gorsepaw. The Darkest Hour :When the ThunderClan cats arrive after TigerClan attack WindClan, Morningflower is in the center of the clearing, wailing. She does not appear to be injured, but keeps nosing a bundle of fur that is the dead Gorsepaw. Onewhisker tells Firestar that Tigerstar held the young apprentice down and killed him to make an example of what would happen to every WindClan cat if they did not join him. :Firestar pads over to the grieving queen, touching his nose to her shoulder to get her attention. Morningflower looks up at him, saying that she couldn't believe StarClan had done this to them, and that she never thought Firestar would save her son for this. Graystripe also touches his nose to Gorsepaw's body, before murmuring a few comforting words to her. :Morningflower is one of the WindClan warriors Tallstar brings with him during the meeting of LionClan and TigerClan, her eyes cold with the longing to avenge her kit. :In the battle with BloodClan, Morningflower bursts out of the bushes beside Ravenpaw and Barley, attacking a white BloodClan tom. She slashes fiercely at his haunches while yowling her dead son's name, taking all of her grief of her son's murder out on the BloodClan cats. She leaps onto his back, clawing out pawfuls of fur. :After the battle, Firestar sees her emerge from the bushes with Tallstar, Mudclaw, and some WindClan apprentices. Firestar sees a glow of satisfaction in her eyes, noting she now feels avenged for the death of Gorsepaw. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :Morningflower is now an elder. Feathertail pauses to briefly speak with her at the Gathering, and though the exchange is polite, it is not friendly, as WindClan cats are still drinking water from RiverClan territory though the drought is over. Moonrise : Dawn :During the journey to the new territory, the Clans cross a Thunderpath. Morningflower falls behind and is in danger of being hit by a monster. Leafpaw and Firestar yell encouragement, and she makes it safely across. :Later, one of her paw pads wears raw from walking. Leafpaw takes a look at it while Barkface examines an unfamiliar herb brought by Russetfur. Barkface is skeptical about the herbs, but Morningflower gives her approval saying that if it works, they can use it on others. With Morningflower's consent, Leafpaw chews and washes the green juice into Morningflower's paw. She winces but shrugs it off as a small sting. Once Leafpaw is finished with the unknown herb juice, she swaths Morningflower's paw in cobwebs reminding her if it starts to throb. Morningflower then gingerly presses her paw to the ground and tells Leafpaw that it works. :As they get further into the mountains, it is noted that Morningflower's paw has improved even though the terrain has been getting more difficult to walk on. Starlight :Morningflower has been growing weaker with coming old age. She and Darkfoot, another WindClan elder, become very sick from being given poisoned water by Mothwing to drink before coming to the camp. Leafpaw brings watermint when she hears the news, and is able to help Barkface keep them from getting any worse. Twilight : Sunset : In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight : Dark River :Jaypaw listens to the other medicine cats on the way to the Moonpool, and Barkface confides that Morningflower has recovered from greencough and lives to see another newleaf. Jaypaw can tell that Barkface fears that it might be her last newleaf. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest : In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :It is mentioned that her apprentice name is Morningpaw and her mentor is Tallstar, the leader of WindClan. :When ShadowClan attacks the WindClan camp, Morningflower is seen in the nursery with Ashfoot. Ashfoot tells the heavily pregnant queen to protect her son, Eaglekit. When WindClan decides to leave the camp, Morningflower and Eaglekit are first to break through the bracken to escape and start running, with Eaglekit bumping against his mother's legs in terror. Trivia Interesting facts *Morningflower's mate was not Tallstar.Revealed on Kate's blog **It is later confirmed on the ''Warriors family tree that Cloudrunner is Morningflower's mate. *She is a direct descendant of Windstar. Mistakes *Although listed as an elder in the allegiances of Leafpool's Wish, her description states her as a tortoiseshell queen, similar to when she was listed as a queen. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mate: :Cloudrunner: Son: :Gorsepaw: Kits: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: Mother: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Father: :Stagleap: Sister: :Ashfoot: Brother: :Onestar: :Mistmouse: Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Half-uncle: :Tallstar: Half-aunt: :Finchkit: Nephews: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: Niece: :Heathertail: Nephews/Nieces: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Smoke's kits: Grandnephews: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Smokehaze:Kate's Blog :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Grandnephews/nieces :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-nieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: Great-great-nephew: :Fernsong: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references cs:Sasanka de:Morgenblüte es:Flor Matinal fr:Belle-de-Jour fi:Aamukukka nl:Ochtendbloem ru:Росинка pl:Poranny Kwiat uk:Ранньоквітка Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:LionClan (Modern) cats Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queens Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Females Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters